


the way young lovers do

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, ASOS Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jon snow knows something after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If it came out in the open that the Lord Commander breaks his vow regularly with a wildling he’d probably have a mutiny on his hands.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way young lovers do

**Author's Note:**

> written for the last five acts exchange for [ilfirin_elestel](http://ilfirin-elestel.livejournal.com); the prompts were oral sex and hands/fingers. Nothing belongs to me, this is as AU as it goes and therefore never happened, the title is from Jeff Buckley.

The first time, he admittedly had no idea about what he was even doing. He had just gone with his instinct, figuring that at worse she wouldn’t have liked it. The last thing he had expected was that kissing here _there_ would stop her mid-sentence for the first time since they met.

Considering that she hadn’t been the maid out of the two of them, he had allowed himself to feel a little accomplished about it. At least.

Now he’s had a lot more practice.

The situation isn’t ideal and they really should not do this – if it came out in the open that the Lord Commander breaks his vow regularly with a wildling he’d probably have a mutiny on his hands.

Then again, no one questions it when he goes regularly enough to a newly repopulated Molestown. Everyone thinks he’s going to the whorehouse. He’s not.

Her fingers tug at his hair as he kisses her inner thigh, in almost complete darkness. The room they’re in faces one of the underground tunnels, so not much light would come inside even if the shutters were open. There are a couple of candles lit on a table, but Jon doesn’t need to see.

He already knows.

“Aren’t you a tease,” she mutters, her fingers tugging harder. “As if we have all that much time.”

He moves away a bit, enough that he can speak and be heard. “Don’t worry just about that,” he replies.

“Sure, don’t worry, says the one who –”

She never finishes that sentence. Jon kisses the edge of her thigh, where pale skin becomes pink, warm flesh, and then he runs his tongue over it, until he reaches the other side. She’s wet already, and he isn’t going to rush it. He doesn’t have much time, true, but it will be enough. He puts his hands on the upper part of her thighs, almost smiling when she spreads her legs without saying that he knows nothing – at least she won’t argue about his knowledge of this particular act. When he’s done tracing the edge, he moves away for a moment before kissing her clit. She’s moaning loud right now, she’s saying yes and there, and he’s more than happy to oblige. He licks her clit again, once, then twice – it tastes slightly bitter, but he’s come to like that well enough. More than it, he likes hearing her almost whimper when he swirls his tongue around her clit, and even more when he starts pressing his lips beneath it.

There’s something he wants to try, though, something he never has until now. He moves away a bit, not enough to withdraw from between her legs completely but enough that his mouth isn’t touching any part of her anymore.

“Jon Snow,” she hisses, “n’ver say again that you’re no tease. You know –”

“Patience,” he replies, his finger tracing her clit, the tip coming away wet. “You won’t be saying that in a minute.”

“Oh, I won’t? What tells you that I – oh.”

She hadn’t been expecting him to push his finger inside her at that, and it slides without effort – other than it being wet, she had been more than ready for it.

And then he lowers his head and licks the small stripe of flesh between her clit and the red hair over her groin.

They’re probably lucky that the house is near the brothel, since most people outside must have heard her scream. Jon’s cock hardens at that, but the position is awful and he can achieve some friction only if he rubs against the mattress.

And he can’t afford to get distracted.

He moves away for a moment, not taking his finger away though. “Can you – can you sit up on the side?”

She opens her eyes, looks at him and then at the side of the bed, and then she laughs, almost as carefree as she had in the cave.

“Why, Jon Snow, you want to kneel for me? I almost feel honor’d,” she says, but she’s nodding at the same time. He takes his finger away, moves down from the bed and kneels in front of her the moment she sits on the side, her legs spread, her toes touching the ground.

He doesn’t let Ygritte say anything else and pushes two fingers inside her, his teeth biting softly inside her thigh before his mouth moves to the soft, wet flesh in between her legs. Her hands go to his hair again, pushing his head down, and for a moment he can’t breathe, but he likes it, he likes the way she’s moaning, he likes the way she’s saying his name, and when his free hand reaches down and he can finally get some relief, he’s hard already. He pushes down his smallclothes clumsily before starting to stroke himself, and meanwhile he bends slightly the fingers he has inside her (his burned hand – she says she likes how it feels. He never objected to it). She screams, her hands going to his shoulders, her nails digging into his pale skin, and the moment he moves his fingers out before pushing them inside again with one long, deep thrust, she reaches her peak with a shudder. She moans his name out loud, the grip on his hair becoming lax, and he licks at her clit again, his lips feeling sticky, and that’s when he comes with one last stroke – he had been close since the moment he finally could touch himself. He comes with a moan, his mouth close to her inner thigh, and he kisses that spot on the edge he started from. Her fingers are carding through his hair now, almost casually, and he doesn’t look up – it feels nice.

“I’ll give it to you, crow. You do know something,” she admits, her voice more mellow than usual.

“Nice to hear it,” he replies, moving back. She turns on her side, bringing her legs up and making space for him. He lies down next to her, wishing things could be different.

Maybe one day they might. If his plans to find more men to send in the abandoned forts work, then they could – he shakes his head. Better not getting his hopes up.

“When d’you have to go?” she asks, her hand moving on his hip.

He shrugs. “I said I’d be out all night. I can wait a while. Might be that I’ll have time to give you another couple of _lord’s kisses_ before I leave.”

“Well, well,” she concedes, “you did learn something then. Took you long enough.”

He sighs, burying his forehead in her hair, breathing deep; he wasn’t expecting her to turn on her side and kiss him. He kisses back, his hand tangling in red curls, and her lips are so red and wet when they part.

“You know, I wish I didn’t have to –”

“If you think I don’t know that already, then you know nothing still,” she whispers against his ear, and the answer doesn’t surprise him at all.

End.


End file.
